Dark Secrets
by DarkHeart0666
Summary: Ever since that night, Naruto has learned to deal with life and it's stresses and it's worked so far...however, add a crush, and a new school year to it and what will you get? Warning: will contain boyxboy, self injury, cutting, angst Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1: New School Year

This is my very first fanfic. I've read a ton of them but this is the first time I've been inspired to write one. This is a topic that I haven't really seen much of, so I decided that I'd try it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my computer and a few boxes of Pockey (I LOVE POCKEY!), Masashi Kishimoto sensei owns Naruto

Enjoy!

Warning: contains Self injury, may be triggering!

Chapter 1: New School Year

A small digital clock sat upon a bed stand, reading the time 5:29 am

*beep beep beep*, make that 5:30 am

_'I don't wanna get up'_

Naruto's half awake form twitched under the covers, still stuck in the sweet realms os slumber.

*beep beep beep*

He hit the snooze button before he woke up the rest of the houses occupants. Naruto lay in his bed for a few more minutes, trying to get his mind to fully awaken. Once his mind caught up with his body, he slowly got up and made his way to his bathroom. He tried to avoid mirrors as much as possible, however today he felt the compelling urge to glance at the small bathroom mirror. In the mirror he saw a stranger, it was not him...the reflection shown a cheery, smiley and happy teenage boy with bright sunshine blonde hair, deep pools of ocean blue eyes, and a smile so bright you could see it millions of light years away in space; however only he knew the truth... that beneath that mask, there was a boy who has lost hope, a boy who had simply given up on everything. His sun kissed torso was smooth and soft. His eyes traveled to his arms...littered with scars,scabs, and fresh cuts. He turned the water on, and waited for it to warm up. In the meantime he opened the cupboard door and took out a small black box. He took out a new razor blade and put it on the counter and undressed. Stepping into the now heated water, he stood under the the spray and let it relax his muscles. He grabbed the razor, looked at it for a short moment, then pressed the blade into the soft skin of his upper arm and ran the blade across the skin. Angry, red lines made their prescence known. The crimson rivers slowly made their way down his arm only to be washed away down the drain. He felt relief and happiness from his little 'habit'. Finishing the rest of his shower, Naruto dried off, got dressed and slowly made his way out the door.

'_First day of a new school year, this should be interesting' _he thought to himself as he made his way down the worn dirt path towards Konoha High

~End Chapter 1~

Author's Note:

This is my first fanfic, hope you like it, I could always use inspiration to help improve it and my writing style. Also, to clear this up now, I do in fact harm myself. And I'm always open to helping others, feel free to PM me. Till next time!

DarkHeart0666


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for reviewing! It gave me confidence to write more, also I'll work on getting more emotions into my writing, sorry I have a hard time with emotions. Also, I do harm myself. I have been for the past 8 years and I'm still working on stopping. Thanks for reading 3 I think it's a little bit clear, but I'm gonna say it anyway, this is set in a modern world, not the manga.

Enjoy! Also Happy Black Friday, hope you guys got some good stuff!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto sensei.

Chapter 2: The Day That Doesn't Get Better

Naruto was used to being bullied by everyone, but since this was their junior year, he figured that they'd be sick and tired of it and would have moved on. Boy was he wrong. Most insults he was able to ignore, they stung sure but he let them become a dull buzz in the back of his mind. The only words that affected him the most, were the insults that Sasuke Uchiha said to him. Sasuke and Naruto were once friends, oh so long ago...but then Sasuke moved away and when he came back Naruto had changed completely. Sasuke didn't like this, something was off about Naruto and he didn't like it one bit, he thought that it would be better to pick on him to help himself feel better. Other students caught on and soon enough, everyone was doing it.

Naruto stood outside the doors of Konoha High, waiting as long as he could before he entered the doors that would inevitably lead to bullying and misery.

"You going to move anytime soon Dobe?" a smooth and sultry voice asked from behind him.

"In a minute, I was trying to imagine all the new adventures that junior year will hold." Naruto replied with a soft voice.

'What's up with him? No yelling, stupid smiles or calling me Teme?' Sasuke thought to himself 'it's not that big of a deal, he's probably just tired'.

Naruto pushed the doors open and walked into the air conditioned building, setting a slow pace he leisurely walked to his locker, which happened to be next to Sasukes seeing as how their last names started U.

Sasuke's locker was empty, save for a few books and a note pad. Naruto's however still had crumpled papers from the year before littering his locker. Naruto took out his roster and saw that he had history with Kakashi Hatake first period

Homeroom

Room 120

Moderator: Ibiki Morino

1st period- History

Room 1205

Moderator: Kakashi Hatake

2nd period-Mathematic III

Room 114

Moderator: Iruka Umino

3rd period- English

Room 125

Moderator: Kurenai Yuhi

4th period- Physical Education

Room Gym

Moderator: Might Guy

5th Period- Lunch

Cafeteria

6th Period- study hall

Library

7th Period- Science

Room Science Lab #1

Moderator: Orochimaru

'Great, I have that snake freak again' Orochimaru had been Naruto's science teacher since 8th grade, he always seems to be watching Naruto. It makes him uncomfortable. 'Just get through high school, one day at a time'

During homeroom, Ibiki had introduced himself, taken role and let them do what they wanted. Sasuke was in his homeroom, that made Naruto nervous, considering that Sasuke was his biggest tormentor, it means that he wouldn't be able to avoid him at all in the morning. Once the bell rang, Naruto walked down the hall to History...however Sasuke was following him. That disturbed him deeply. Entering the room he wasn't as shocked as he should have been to see that Sasuke had followed him in

'I knew this year was going to suck, but does fate really hate me that much?'' Naruto's mind thought in desperation. Kakashi assigned the class their seats, taken role, sat at his desk and told them not to talk too loudly as he took out Icha Icha Paradise to read.

"Dobe, let me see your roster" Sasuke commanded

"With my luck you'll be in all of my classes" Naruto mumbled under his breath as Sasuke took Naruto's roster from his obnoxiously bright orange folder.

'The same schedule...' Sasuke thought 'wonder why...'

"Hey dobe, we have the same schedule."

Naruto's face drained of all color as he shouted to the heavens...

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Author's Note: I know not much happened in this chapter, sorry. I just felt the need to write something. Hope you enjoyed it (^_^)

DarkHeart0666


End file.
